Nobuyuki Sanada
Nobuyuki Sanada is the fifth head of the Sanada family. He is Masayuki's eldest son, Yukimura's older brother, and Ina's husband. Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since the first title. Role in Games In the Samurai Warriors series, the non-playable Nobuyuki often appears on the Tokugawa side during the siege of Ueda Castle. He is usually listed under as one objectives in the stage during Yukimura's story mode. The brothers, tied to their respective duties, apologize and bravely face one another. Though enemies, they still recognize one another as family. When Ina is first introduced, Yukimura respectfully calls her "sister". During Tadakatsu's story mode in Samurai Warriors 2, the Tokugawa army attack Ueda Castle with Ieyasu as the main commander. At this time, Nobuyuki is still serving his family and is acting as one of the castle's defenders. He boldly challenges Tadakatsu to face him, which impresses the latter. After Nobuyuki's defeat, Tadakatsu remarks that he is an honest man and considers marrying him to his daughter. He appears in the third title to again defend Ueda Castle from Ieyasu's siege. The bravery demonstrated by him and his family lands him in a favorable light by the Tokugawa invaders. Nobuyuki also leads the defense of Numata Castle against the Sanada. Nobuyuki is one of the unique generals who appears in Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou. An easy-going gentleman who is often seen smiling, he strives to live up to his father's expectations whilst fondly supporting his younger brother. Though somewhat pacifistic, he won't hesitate to arm himself for battle. His playable counterpart begins his career serving the Takeda with the rest of his family. Character Information Development Koinuma commented that Nobuyuki was adapted into a playable character since he was in high demand with Samurai Warriors fans online. He hopes Nobuyuki's introduction can be used to create more depth and background for the Sanada clan since Yukimura is the main protagonist of the series. The main theme for his character is sibling conflict. Personality Gentle and kind Nobuyuki is a responsible person like his family, but his decisions are easily swayed by his emotions; he will forgo logic and reason if his loved ones are in danger. Nobuyuki rides into battle at first because he is constantly worried for his younger brother's safety. Voice Actors *Jason Moran - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Shinichi Yamada - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) *Daisuke Ono - Sengoku Musou 4 (Japanese) Quotes *"I'll hold the enemy here!" *"Ina, you may be the daughter of Tadakatsu Honda... I apologize that I cannot show you any favors. Please forgive me if I treat you in a way unbecoming of your situation. I am rudely fashioned and have not the poet's toungue." :"As you say, I am a warrior. Please deal with me as you would any other soldier. Besides... I know that my father would respect a man... A man such as yourself, Lord Nobuyuki, of unembellished sincerity." ::~~Nobuyuki and Ina; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"What reckless folly! You fight a war you cannot win!" :"No matter what you say, I shall remain. I won't hold back, even against a lovely maiden such as yourself." :"Wha-! Please don't think you can tease me so! Women are led astray by lewd men like you! I, Ina, shall deliver punishment unto you!" :"Ina, you said? Even your name is exquisite." :"!? Un-Unacceptable! I'll never forgive you!" :"I was just praising you, but now you're angry with me... Why are you like this?" ::~~Ina and Nobuyuki; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou Historical Information Gallery Nobuyuki-100monninsengoku.jpg|Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou visual Sanada Siblings (SW4).jpg|Nobuyuki as a child Nobuyuki Sanada (SWSP).jpg|Sengoku Musou SP appearance Nobuyuki Sanada (NAIT).png|Nobunaga's Ambition: Iron Triangle portrait Nobuyuki-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou Tendou portrait Nobuyuki Sanada (NAS).jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou portrait Nobuyuki_Sanada_2_(1MNA).png|Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou portrait Nobuyuki-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Sanyada Nobuyuki in Samurai Cats Nobuyuki2-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Marrying into the Tokugawa clan TR5_Nobuyuki_Sanada.png|Taiko Risshiden V portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters